Turmoil on Haldore
by Dew007
Summary: Negotiations take a turn for the worse between the people of Haldore and Earth when a team member is incorrectly punished.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's been a while since I have written and after doing a lot of reading lately this story line hit me. I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Haldore**

"They want to make a trade treaty!" Daniel seemed just a bit too excited. Although a treaty did mean he would be able to have more time on the planet, which of course he only wanted because of the numerous piles of ancient rock all over the place. No not just rock, 'artifacts' as Daniel tended to geek out when Jack referred to them as rocks.

"What are we talking about Daniel?" "Naquadah...and a lot of it..." "Grade?" "Weapons of course..." "Be honest with me..." Daniel raised an eyebrow at Jack's statement.

"You're just excited over the rocks." The look that crossed Daniel's face drew a smirk from the older man.

Daniel had joined SG-9 in their mission to P3X-772 because of the previous reports of large quantities of ancient artifacts. The team's lead archaeologist was out of commission due to a severely broken ankle he had suffered while crawling throughout the ruins. Upon returning they had learned of the Naquadah mine and the possibilities of a trade among the two civilizations seemed to make the residents light up.

"Well Daniel, I guess it's up to you. We will send some of our delegates with you next trip. SG-1 and SG-9 will return with you. The details of trade offers shall be discussed later, but for now let's let them know we are definitely interested in a deal." Hammond spoke matter of factly and dismissed the teams sitting before him.

"Daniel is enjoying this way to much..." Jack groaned as Daniel left the briefing room in a hurry.

"I think he is just excited that he discovered to mine and sparked up conversation and trade possibilities, sir." Sam couldn't help but smile which earned her a similar soft response from the colonel.

"Something does not sit well with me O'Neill." Teal'c finally spoke up. He had been quiet during the briefing and aside from a brow raising periodically Jack had begun to wonder if Teal'c was even 'there'.

"Like what T?" "Their willingness to start trade talks without so much as hearing what a possible trade from us may be..." Sam and Jack nodded knowingly, it did seem a little odd.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth ol' buddy." Jack mused as he patted Teal'c on the shoulder and headed for the locker room. Teal'c's brow furrowed as he glance at Sam, she could only shrug and follow the Colonel.

Daniel all but bounded up the ramp as the gate activated and Hammond wished his team and the Delegates the godspeed. SG-9 took point and Earth's delegates followed with SG-1 taking up the rear. An unusual place for the 'flagship' team but Jack figured since SG-9 had made first contact it would be best for their faces to be the first greeted on the other side of the gate.

The planet smelled familiar, like Earth. A dense forest flanked the gate to the east and before them a long road seemed to stretch across rolling hills before disappearing into the thicket ahead. A small white house was off to the left of the gate and a young man came from the cabin cheerfully,

"Welcome back! I see you've brought more visitors!" He exclaimed somewhat excited at the amount of people before him.

"This is Phin'tak, Phin'tak these are my team, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. These two are here to participate in the making of a treaty, they are Mike Cutler and Robert More." Phin'tak extended a hand towards everyone, everyone except Sam. She kind of took offense to it and looked to the colonel who just gave her a look that said to leave it alone.

"Well if we wish to reach Haldore before night fall we should get a move on." Phin'tak motioned towards a van like vehicle that resembled something from the 60's era on Earth. SG-1 crawled into the van the their journey began.

About a mile from town Phin'tak stopped.

"I'm sorry but recent floods have washed out our roads and until the ground is dry enough to rebuild this is as far as I can take you in the vehicle. We will have to walk from here." Everyone took no time in piling out of the van.

Jack had a long strand of string, about the thickness of a shoelace and was threading it between his fingers as he and Sam walked at the back of the group. Daniel and the Delegates talked incoherently up front with Phin'tak, Teal'c by Daniel's side eyes ever watchful.

"Ok...I've got it now..." he said rather proudly as he held up the strange spider like web he had weaved between his fingers. "Go ahead...stick your hands in the center, I bet I can tie them..."

Sam rolled her eyes, "It's not going to work sir." "Why's that Carter?" You have several loops that don't cross, it will just pull free once you let it go." "Oh just stick your hands in the center!" with a somewhat annoyed sigh she did as he asked. He let go and of course the rope pretty much just fell limp around her wrists. Quickly he wrapped them up and bound the ends together.

"HA!" "That's cheating!" "NO...I said I bet I could tie them, not that I actually had the string web correct..." She groaned and struggled at the string, trying desperately to ignore the overly smug look that now adorned the Colonel's face with his sheepish grin.

All of this took place as they reached the outskirts of town. Sam was still trying to wriggle out of the restraints as what appeared to be a high ranking official stepped out or a rather large and quiet house. The landscaping around it was immaculately done and obviously one of the larger man's most prized possessions.

"Hi Daniel Jackson, welcome back to Haldore." He smiled and the introductions started again. When Daniel got to Sam he was interrupted by Rhen, the high council member.

"I see you've brought a gift to start the trade?" He motioned to Sam who looked up quickly, her hands slipping from the string at that very moment,

"Uh...no...she's..."

"Not for trade..." Sam growled her eyes lowered on Daniel and the big man.

"You allow them to speak out of turn?" he questioned the other males in the group and Jack stepped slightly in front of her.

"She's a teammate, not an item on the table for discussion. She has as equal rights as we do." Jack's voice was steady but held a deep meaningful message.

"Oh then she is yours?" Rhen questioned Jack curiously

"She is no one's..." the colonel responded.

"That won't do in our society. A female that is unattached and uncontrolled marks trouble and we can't have that." Sam's hands balled up into fists and she began to lurch forward her mouth poised to speak. Jack blocked her ever to slightly and gripped just above her elbow. She calmed at his touch and the command his eyes directed 'stand down'.

"Well then yes, she is mine..." Jack said with an assertive tone, not quite sure they'd accept the sudden change. Rhen could see she responded to him and knew this must be true he only wondered why he hadn't said it to begin with.

"Well then! Let's get you to your housing arrangements and allow you to settle in. I will send messengers by later this evening for dinner and we shall start talks in the morning!" He was all to willing to turn away from the brief confrontation and went on rambling. The tension in the group eased and Mike and Robert glance at SG-1.

"We're sorry about that. Perhaps it would be best of Major Carter were not present during negotiations..."

"I have a feeling I won't have a choice." Sam growled in response. Her eyes quickly snapped to Daniel.

"WHY did you fail to mention that this was one of THOSE planets? I hate being put in these situations!" Daniel's look was apologetic.

"Aw c'mon Carter. It's not that bad and poor Danny-boy over there was so excited about the artifacts and his 'big achievement' that he just couldn't remember everything." Jack tried to help Daniel but his words did little to extinguish the hint of anger in Sam's eyes.

They were taken to a row of cabins just the other side of town. All kept equally as nice as the councilman's house. Each person given a key to a cabin, except Sam. This only served to annoy her more.

"Looks like we're roomies!" the colonel tried but couldn't hide the amusement in his voice as he unlocked the cabin and held the door for his 2IC. Sam's growl was all he needed to cause a grin to spread over his face.

"Laugh all you want, sir. But you're sleeping on the couch." With that she threw a pillow from the bed hitting him in the chest with a muffled thud and closed the bedroom door behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN:I hope you all enjoy it. Second chapter up possibly tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WARNING this chapter will be a little slow, but it is necessary to tie up the strings everyone would otherwise be asking about down the road. Bare with me, by chapter 4 the fun will begin :)

**Chapter 2 **

The annoyed look still hadn't managed to leave Sam's face as she sat quietly on the couch. On on end the colonel was propped up on the pillow she had thrown at him earlier seemingly nodding off with a very smug look on his face. She sighed and curled her legs up next to her on the couch glancing around the room.

It was sparsely decorated with soft hues of yellow and green, something that served more to turn her stomach than to put her at ease as it was obviously meant to do. White walls would've sufficed she concluded and ran her hands along the edge of the couch, the material reminded her of the micro-suede couch that now resided in the colonel's private quarters on base. He had all but had a hissy over the couch and getting security clearance for it. The look on his face as poor Walter had managed to spill something on it within ten minutes of the couch being set up bounced back into her mind and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"WaaAal-ter.." Jack's sing-song voice caught the airman's attention and his head snapped up, face clearly white as a sheet. Briefly he wondered just how the colonel would kill him because he was sure that was the look in his eyes.

"Someone's looking brighter..." his gruff sleep laced voice startled her from her thoughts and she looked over at him quietly, still obviously not easy with the situation at hand.

"You were rather quick to reassess and 'claim' me." the word spilled from her mouth with what one could only interpret as hatred. Jack sat up adjusting the pillow between himself and the arm of the couch.

"Yes...well, how many times have we been in these situations? I figured it best to just forget the explaining and reasoning and just..." "I understand." the light hearted smile that graced her lips served it's purpose and allowed him to relax.

"We'll take you home in the morning, trade deals can wait a day." his tone had changed and he settled back against the pillow.

"It's fine sir. I'm sure I can stand the horrific coloring of these walls for a few days." her fingers had twisted in the hem of her black shirt. Sometimes she wondered why they never wore the green or blue shirts, then she crinkled her nose, the green didn't look good on hi... She was busted, the thoughtful gaze that had shifted from her shirt now met his eyes, which naturally earned a wry smirk from her CO.

Sam pushed herself up off the couch and turned to the bedroom just as a knock fell on the door.

"That's for you." she muttered with a hint of disgust and disappeared into the bedroom.

Jack jumped up and opened the door. A young boy was outside, his features still smooth and childlike. Jack guessed he was no more than 14 years old. The boys clothes were as ornate as the house, an otherwise simple white t-shirt was bordered with the same soft yellow and green as the interior.

"Colonel, you are invited to dinner with the councilman Rhen." the boy informed him softly, glancing from side to side Jack saw similar boys standing at the cabin's of his comrads giving them the same info. Teal'c was with Daniel obviously talking over some of the customs as Teal'c looked...bored Jack guessed. He knew that was only the way he saw him but he would be bored if he had to listen to Daniel's rambling about what the customary dance is, or whatever Daniel talked about when he pretended to care.

Jack glanced over his shoulder towards the bedroom before the boy spoke once more,

"Your..." "Friend." Jack caught him as he followed the boy's gaze past his shoulder, "She is requested as well." The boy nodded and handed him a piece of paper before rejoining the others at the garden gate and filing back to where ever they had come.

"Carter, get dressed you're invited to dinner!" Jack called back, "And wear something...nice, don't want them to think I have a..." The glare that Sam now shot across the room at him was too much to take and he could only laugh before ducking out the door and barely miss being hit with another pillow.

"Where's Sam?" Daniel asked curiously as Jack made his way over to them,

"She'll be along shortly, she's not liking the whole...pet thing." the colonel answered with a small hint of amusement.

"Pet...I hardly believe Major Carter would allow you to live had you actually called her your pet." the usually stoic Jaffa allowed his lips to twist into a rather Jack-like smirk.

"Jack you didn't..."

"No of course not! I called her my friend, geesh I'm not THAT insensitive." the two men stared blankly at him, obviously their eyes screamed 'yeah right' and all he could do was roll his eyes and rock back on his heels shoving his hands into his pockets.

A moment later and Sam exited the cabin, stuffing the key inside her pocket as she joined the guys by the gate. Daniel and Teal'c nodded to her and then started off down the street. Daniel knew where to go, he had been to dinner once before with the council members at the first speaking of trades. They were slightly out of place walking down the cobblestone streets, while they were definitely more modern than most civilizations they had met they still seemed to be a good 30-40yrs behind Earth.

The buildings never reached more than three stories high. Some were nice and held obviously historical value as could be evidenced by the writing and intricate detailing borders along the roof lines. Others however were older somewhat run down, oddly enough it reminded them of the major cities of Earth. Nothing too fancy but not so far gone it should be destroyed. As they turned a corner their eyes landed on a three story white building. The trim and shrubbery surrounding it also matched that of the cabins they now resided. Pale yellow and green flowers dotted the bushes around the fence the building sat in. This was obviously the Chamber of Councils.

Before them lay a vast array of fruits and vegetables. Each chair at the table held a dish with a somewhat off silver lid over it. No one was quite sure how but Daniel had managed to talk them into accepting Sam and allowing her to sit in on the dinner for the evening.

A young man sat directly across from Sam. She couldn't help but notice him as he obviously had no shame in staring at her. He seemed just a little too young to be a council member. His eyes were a deep shade of green but his face looked as though he had been mauled at one time. Long scratch like scars ran down the right side of his face, not that he was much to look at on the good side but the scars certainly didn't help his appearance.

"This is Ren'tu, my son. He is also head of finances for the mines."

"Did you say mine-za?" Daniel emphasized the s and plural sound.

"Yes we have more than one of these mines. How many in total Ren'tu?" Rhen asked as he turned to his son.

"15 throughout the continent. All are capable of producing around a thousand pounds of raw naquadah a day." he spoke with a certain air of pride about the mines. Sam huffed slightly, if they were not so arrogant she could show them ways to double if not triple that output.

The talks continued and Sam found herself boredly pushing what looked like peas around her plate. She was not allowed to speak or to join in in the conversation in any way and this really peeved her. Ren'tu kept shooting her smiles across the table, which only added to her irritation. He seemed genuine enough but he also came from a background that did not respect women. Jack obviously noticing her displeasure with the company saw a chance as Daniel agreed on a time in the morning at which they would convene to start talks.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me..." Jack pushed away from the table and touched Sam's arm lightly asking her to come with him. She gladly pulled herself away from the dinner table and followed him out of the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back in the morning?" he asked softly as they took seats on the steps outside of the building.

"I think I can stick it out, I'll just stay in the cabin when I'm not 'allowed' to go with you guys." she huffed a sigh and Jack nudged her arm gently

"Ever the trooper." he offered her a smile and got one in return. They were aware they were no longer alone and turned to see the councilman's son stepping out of the door. Jack and Sam stood to greet him as he made his way across the broad porch to them.

"I'm Ren'tu.." his hand extended to Jack and then surprisingly to Sam.

"Please forgive the councilmen, they are old men and set in their ways." he gave a smile that in a way made Sam's stomach turn, something about him just didn't seem right.

Sensing the tension building before Jack had even spoke, the young man excused himself for the evening and disappeared outside the fence.

"At least he talks to you."

"I'd almost prefer that he didn't." she laced her fingers together and let her gaze drop to the ground. Jack knew these situations were hard on her and really tugged at her emotions. The strong woman that she was, everything about her screamed to leave this place, but everything else he knew would be telling her to stay and try to help the women here. He offered her his arm and caught the confused look she gave him,

"Some of us are still gentlemen Carter, and I think it's my duty to see the lady home after dark." his eyes twinkled a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He could swear she was blushing and she hooked her arm in his and with as cheesy a country accent as she could muster,

"Why thank you sir!" they laughed and headed back towards the cabins.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Do I detect shippieness?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I already had this written and decided not to completely torture you, especially with the previous chapter being about formalities and scene setting.

**Chapter 3**

Three days of rain, three solid miserable days of rain had kept her cooped up in the cabin. The air was stale and she felt as though she would lose it at any time. The rest of her team had left before the rain to take a tour of the mines. The coming of the rain of course left them all stranded and far apart. Sam had managed make one friend over the course of the days. Through spots of clear sky a young girl, about Cassie's age had begun to come over and clean and bring her food.

It hadn't taken long before Sam expected the girl and they often sat through the rain talking together in the kitchen. Her name was Nekah and she was about a foot shorter than Sam with light brown hair and pale green eyes. A unique color Sam had thought.

Nekah explained to Sam the many rules as to a woman's functions and lifestyle in her society. She herself was only 15, when she turned 16 she would be eligible for trade and ownership. Sam found this disturbing, she was in the prime of her life, it wasn't fair to be 'traded' away like some playing card for something shiny. To live your life with someone who owns you just can't be a way to live. The girl's body was so frail but at the same time she was strong. Sam sighed, she knew the first thing that would happen once Nekah was traded and that hurt her the most. Maybe it was the similarity to Cassie that tugged at Sam's heart but she definitely hated to think of what Nekah's future held.

Finally the fourth morning brought no rain. Sam wandered out into the courtyard and looked up at the sun, thankful to be under it's rays. Nekah had explained to her the customs and dress attires well and had even brought Sam some clothes. There were only one set she would even try and that was so closely related to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she would hardly notice the difference.

A familiar face appeared outside the courtyard gate, Ren'tu. He waved at Sam and she gave a nod of acknowledgement in his direction. Ren'tu didn't stay nor beckon her over, he just smiled and walked off on his original course.

The relief that filled her when she saw her teammates walking down the street was almost overbearing. Finally someone she knew and trusted. She watched from the garden gate as Ren'tu stopped and made small talk, she quietly urged him to shut up and keep going. It seemed to work and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were once again headed towards her.

"Oh thank god! I was starting to go crazy." she greeted them somewhat cheerfully as they entered the gate. Daniel smiled and held up a camcorder/digital camera.

"Plenty of pictures of the insides and the machinery they're using." Her eyes gleamed, she had talked to Daniel about getting the info for her and he hadn't let her down. They all retreated to their cabins to clean up before heading out to find lunch.

"Sorry Carter, looks like you have to sit this one out, again." Jack spoke halfheartedly. She gave him a look of displeasure, he knew how bad she wanted a closer look at the machinery and processes Daniel had shown her the night before.

"It's supposed to be nice today and we're taking the last tour. Go..take a tour of the town. Maybe Daniel can talk the councilmen into allowing you some more freedom once the talks resume tomorrow. If you do go out keep your radio with you."

"Yes, sir. This is really getting old though."

"So am I Carter, but you still put up with me." the playful tone of his words earned a glare that only he could understand and he grinned back.

"Remember radio!" He called back as the group started off. Sam clicked her radio twice as if to say 'yes, sir' and turned around to assess her options. The house was not going to be her prison today.

Sam checked her radio once more and checked the clip in her 9 mm., which she then slid into the holster at the small of her back. She grabbed the black shirt that was now clean and slid it on and over the bulge on her back. It was obvious she was armed but it wasn't blatantly showing. She muttered incoherently as she stepped out the door and started down towards the vendor's street.

People called out waving colorful signs and displayed everything from cat-like pets to handmade rugs. She smiled walking past serveral of the boothes that lined the streets. One booth caught her attention, it's contents a refreshing change to the others. She walked over and picked up one of the small andriod bug. It covered about a quarter of her hand but closely resembled a bug she had seen during the rain.

"What does it do?" her voice directed at the vendor who all but ignored her.

"Sir...what does it do?" she asked again slightly irritated by his manners or lack there of. Just as she prepared to demand an answer a voice caught her off guard.

"Major Carter!" the man smiled stepping up next to her.

"Hello Ren'tu, I thought you would be with the treaty council touring the mines."

"No no, that's not my area of expertise. I just oversea the mine's finances, a small but important role." Sam offered him a smile and wondered why he wasn't afraid to come up to her. At any rate she welcomed company right now since Nekah was no where to be found, she had told Sam she would be gone a couple of days so it didn't raise any alarms. Something about Ren'tu still managed to unsettle her but she tried to force that thought away as he was the only one willing to talk to her at the moment.

"Have you been enjoying our town?" he questioned a small smile on his lips

"I haven't really seen much, just whats between here and our quarters." She gestured back down the road towards the cabins a few blocks away.

"Well then, you haven't sampled our finest cuisine yet have you?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Come! Join me, I was just out to lunch anyways." he shrugged towards the alley that would eventually lead them to the street that house many restaurants.

"I guess it will be okay." she set the bug down on the table and walked with him through the alley.

The lunch was small, but exactly how he had described it, delicious. Sam couldn't help but notice the stares and glances they were attracting. This made her even more uneasy and she seemed to squirm in her seat,

"What are they looking at?"

"They are trying to figure out why we just had lunch together. Nosy sort of people we have here." his grin was almost as disturbing as his words.

"Well I guess I should thank you for the lunch. It was the best I've had since coming here. I think I will return to my quarters for a nap." she feigned a yawn and stood from the table. The people in the restaurant around them seemed to burn holes into Sam's skin with their eyes and she made a conscious note of her radio and sidearm.

"I will see you back." Ren'tu offered

"No it's fine, thank you though." she made a move for the door and knew he was right behind her.

"I insist, I have to go back this way anyways." Sam relented and allowed him to walk with her.

An idle conversation had started about the two moons the planet had and the way they affected their tides. It seemed to take the edge off, talking about something that would stimulate her brain. When asked about the lunar effect on Earth she launched into a whole rant of techno-babble explaining in as much detail as she could the way the moon would shift their tides and had even had suspicions raised about causing catastrophic events.

After a moment she stopped talking realizing Ren'tu was no longer at her side. She turned to see where he was and was blindsided as his hands locked onto her wrists and drove her back to the wall.

"Ren'tu wha..." her words were furious but she was cut off by as he pinned her arm behind her and her body to the wall with his own. He clasped his now free hand over her mouth and leaned in close as she struggled to break his hold.

"Now Samantha, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." his breath washed over her ear and she could feel her pulse increase, suddenly she knew why she was uneasy around him and she knew what he wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Hope you are hooked...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Appreciate the reviews and interest and yes I am well aware of Sam's hand to hand capabilities. I don't think this chapter will disappoint those of you waiting for the whumping and those of you encouraging Sam to prevail.

**Chapter 4**

His words rang in her ear, briefly she had given in to the voice in her head screaming for her to run. She struggled against him and he had no problems slamming her back against the wall. She felt the air hiss passed her teeth as her head made contact with the stone behind her. The pressure reminded her she was armed.

Ren'tu held her left wrist in one hand, the other still firmly held over her mouth. She could see for a moment that he hadn't completely thought this through. This gave her the chance she needed as she snaked her pinned arm further behind herself reaching for the weapon now pressing painfully against her back. Just as her fingers closed around the handle she threw her body into his.

He dug his fingers into her cheek and shoved her down against the ground, he landed on top of her. Now free her left hand flew up to make contact with his jaw as she ripped the gun from it's holster with her other. He saw red and threw a balled fist against her cheek as the gun came into view. Sam instinctively pulled the trigger but wasn't completely sure if she had even had a chance to aim at him as the force behind his blow sent her head spinning. She vaguely heard him cry out but then the gun was torn from her grasp and tossed away. He wasted little time snatching the radio from her belt, it clicked under his fingers but soon sailed out of reach.

Sam took a deep breath regaining her senses, she wasn't about to just lay here and let this happen. She thrust her fist up at him making contact with his ribs. Ren'tu grunted but latched his hand around her throat. The sudden restriction on her throat cause brief panic. Her hand shot up the arm now pinning her by her neck, she found what she wanted, the moist area just above his elbow. He glared down at her bringing a knee to rest on her chest and pressed into her already burning lungs. She tried to cry out but could only manage a choked grunt. Her fingers dug quickly into the wound on his arm.

Ren'tu snatched his hand away, the burning pain now soaring up his shoulder as Sam tore at the exposed flesh. She drew a sharp breath at his release but was cut short by the crushing weight he now forced onto her chest with his knee. Angrily she grasped at his knee, trying to get a better grip. It only took a moment and she wasn't quite sure how, but she now lay face down against the damp earth, her arms pulled painfully behind her. He twisted something around her wrists as she struggled, digging her knees into the ground in an attempt to flip herself once more. He was sitting on her hips and jerked her arms back further than they were meant to go. Her shoulder popped at the restraint.

Satisfied that she was secure he flipped her once again. Her hands now tied and pinned beneath her body Sam locked her knees together knowing his next move.

"You just don't stop do you?" he grunted his fingers digging into her thigh.

"Obviously neither do you..." her tone was low, his hands made her tense more as she pulled her leg from his grasp. She lifted her knees to her chest as he fell back and shoved both her feet together making contact with his already mangled face with a satisfying crunch. He stumbled backwards, blood now pouring from his nose as Sam twisted herself and staggered to her feet to run.

The cold grip on her ankle pulled her back down and with her hands behind her she took the full force as he snatched her back. The air rushed from her lungs and her teeth caught her bottom lip and the ground forced her jaw shut. He twisted her to face him and pulled her back beneath his body, now sitting on her knees as his hands dropped to her waist tugging roughly at the fastenings on her pants. Her mind raced trying to figure out another plan, this just wasn't going to happen.

She found the air supply cut short once more as he slid his hand around her throat and put enough pressure to pin her down. Her legs locked together as she realized he had managed to undo her pants, she couldn't help but see he had done the same and was now trying to force her legs apart.

"I told you once, the easy way or the hard way, you obviously chose the latter." his voice was hoarse and the intent burned into her brain. He had leaned down his lips at her ear as he managed to force a leg between hers. She felt the tears burning against her eyes, her lungs no pleading for oxygen.

Her defense caved and she relaxed against his pressure, the grip on her throat loosened as he mentally noted that he had won and turned his attention to her body. She gasped a much needed breath and turned her eyes from her assailant. The ever churning wheels in Sam's mind desperately searched for an out, he had said this could be hard or easy. Just then it hit her and she leaned forward to capture his lips with her own. This obviously shocked him and his hands froze on her thighs. The taste of his rotten breath urged her to gag, but she didn't.

Now the ball was in her court. She kissed him again and locked her legs around his hips. He had lifted just a little from her, his hands resting on either side of her torso. She used the space between them for momentum as she twisted her hips and switched their positions, now resting atop him. She hadn't quite thought what to do next when a startled voice came from just the other side of the alley.

"Ren'tu what is going on here?" the man asked and Sam's head snapped up to land on the face of another councilman, she recognized him as Arlen, an older man they had met at the dinner. He was the one that took the most offense to her presence at the dinner.

"He attacked me..." she growled as she pushed herself away from him.

"That is hardly the truth. She threw herself on me. It was all I could do to restrain her." Ren'tu spoke quickly, scrambling to his feet and gesturing at her tied hands.

"This will have to be dealt with accordingly." Arlen spoke with obvious distaste and looked over her as though she were some dog that had just bitten someone. The male with Arlen crossed the distance between them and hauled Sam to her feet by an arm.

"He's lying and he knows it... Do you seriously think I would throw myself at him!"

"Silence!"

"I will not! This is HIS doing. I was trying to go home!" she struggled against the man now holding her. Arlen nodded at him and he grabbed her wrists jerking her arms up. The pain sent her to her knees and she knew instantly there would be no help from either of them. The look on Ren'tu's face was that of shear pleasure. Sam growled but took pride in the fact he had not been able to carry out his previous plan.

"Her punishment will be decided." the change in Arlen's voice seemed to be that of humor as he handed Ren'tu a handkerchief for his nose.

Carter glanced around the small cell, barely four feet wide and six feet long, it felt like a coffin of concrete. She growled obviously beyond annoyed at the situation. her hands now bound in front of her, the thin chord he has used replaced by shackles and three links of chain. _Not enough length to be of any use as a weapon_ she thought to herself. With a heavy sigh she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

Nekah had told Sam of the customs, of what was and wasn't expected. Sam had a vague thought as to what her 'punishment' might be. All she could do was wait and hope her team returned before this went any further.

...

Jack was perched against a rock outside the mine entrance obviously annoyed. He had left the tour once it turned from the product at trade to the history of the planet and it's mines. This also gave him an excuse to check up on Carter. The thought of her sitting back in the cabin and dying of boredom amused him. The sharp sound of static over his radio, a brief click, caught his attention.

"Carter..." he released the radio but received only silence. _Must be interference from the mines_ he thought. He would try again if he ever managed to pull Daniel, Earth's ambassadors and the councilmen from the mine.

The tour had taken longer than he expected, which only added to his obvious irritation. They had been here the vast majority of the day. He turned his gaze to the sky, now laced with hues of pink and purple as the progression into night began. He turned back to the mines, he was not going to spend the night here as they had at the other sites. They now faced a one hour trek back to the town and that would likely be in the dark if he couldn't shut Daniel up.

...

The cold creek of the door startled Sam. She looked up to see the man who had drug her here. She had since learned his name was Feyon, and he was their equivalent of a sheriff. She groaned as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Now what?" she muttered moving from the cell behind him.

"You are to be corrected. Your punishment for attempted adultery and assault has been decided." he responded, not knowing her question had really be rethorical.

"Adultery?" then her memories flashed back to O'Neill stacking his claim on her the first day. They must have thought she was 'cheating on him'

"You think you can sway the proceedings of our treaty by putting yourself on to the finance manager, you were sadly mistaken." Arlen stood just outside the row of cells in a room that Sam could only describe as a torture chamber.

"Sway the treaty? What ar..." a hand flew across her face leaving a stinging mark on her already sore jaw.

"You are not to speak..." he looked to Feyon "bind her."

She fought against him as he struggled to pull her to her knees into a pair of shackles. Her arms were snatched above her head and clipped to a beam that was raised to stretch any slack she may have had.

"For your behavior, under normal circumstances, you would most likely be sentenced to death. We do not tolerate the irate behavior nor lack of respect you show in women. Due to the situation at hand and you not being from our culture, it is a much lighter punishment...thirty lashings." his words held no remorse and not even a hint of pity.

"You can kiss any trade between our people good bye." she spoke through gritted teeth as Feyon stepped into view, a long whip held in his hand. The end forked out into three pieces and each had two poppers on the very end. For a moment Sam wondered if one crack would count as three, but knew that was just her mind trying to find some positive in the inevitable.

She hadn't noticed Feyon move until she heard the crack and felt the intense sting of the whip across her back. She lurched forward against her restraints, eyes pinned shut as she fought the urge to cry out. She felt the burn again as the whip cracked and once again she tensed and fought furiously against the shackles. The whip made contact again, this time a little higher up and one fork snaked across the back of her neck. She could hold it no more and an anguished cry escaped her lips, her eyes now filled with tears.

She searched the room and found the person responsible for all this. Ren'tu sat quietly to her right, a selfishly smug look on his face. Another crack, more pain and another cry. She pulled against the restraints towards Ren'tu, her eyes glazed in anger.

"I WILL kill you!" she hissed at him as the painful tassels lashed over her body once more.

By the time her punishment was half way over she had all but lost her will to fight and hung limply from the chain. Tears now streamed freely from her eyes and she could feel the flesh tearing with each painful blow. She had stopped responding closing her eyes and willing her mind to another place and time, trying to block out the torture that flooded her senses and tore her apart. She had to escape this, if only mentally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: I'm so cruel and feel so bad for Sam, good thing I'm the writer and know what happens next! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Aww my loyal subjects, have no fear, the guys are here!

**Chapter 5**

Jack had managed to round up Daniel and the group. Colonel Miller and his team had made their way to the main entrance not long before and waited quietly. Jack's movements seemed rushed as he urged everyone to go.

"Why the sudden rush O'Neill?" Miller called to him as he exited the gray doors that had lead them down into the main tunnel system.

"Just don't want to spend the night out here." he lied. Something just didn't feel right, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Teal'c and Daniel seemed to have the same feeling. Maybe it was just the fact they had left Sam early dawn and hadn't heard from her all day, but their gut instinct seemed to scream at them to get back.

The two teams converged to make a big group heading back. SG-1 and Miller took the lead, the rest of SG-9 trailed them. Not ten minutes into their journey Jack guessed they were far enough away that the mines would have no affect on the radios and he clicked his,

"Carter come in." his voice was soft and hopeful. Miller shot him a glance.

"Haven't heard from her today?" he asked seeing the confusion in his friend's eyes.

"No, I've tried to check in several times but figured the mines might have been interfering."

"Well they didn't bother our radios. Sgt. Giles got himself lost in Sector 7, we guided him back with no problems."

"Why don't I remember this?"

"Because we were on the team channel, but either way, the radios worked." he shrugged and glanced back at the men behind them.

"Carter, come in damn it!" Jack's voice was now laced with annoyance and worry. Daniel and Teal'c glanced over at him as he picked up the pace.

"Perhaps Major Carter left her radio?" Miller knew this wasn't likely but he made an honest attempt at trying to lower the stress level he could see rising in Jack. The look he received clearly stated that he wasn't buying it.

"Take over will ya, we're going ahead." he nodded and watched as Jack and the guys ran ahead. Whispers spread among the group with him and he glared back quickly silencing the remarks.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked jogging behind him.

"Something's just not right Daniel. I told Carter to keep her radio on her, she hasn't responded to me all day."

"Perhaps the mines had an affect on the radios O'Neill" Teal'c spoke as he easily kept pace with his companions.

"No, Miller said their radios were working IN the mine." and with that they jogged silently through the dusk and towards the town.

The pace had made the trip a lot shorter. They slowed to a walk and made their way up the cobblestone street that housed the vendors. Very few stayed out after dark, their tables dimly lit but with enough light to give detail to the items they offered for sale. They searched quietly for any sign of her presence and Jack decided to try the radio once more.

"Carter..." he vaguely caught the echo that repeated him _Carter..._ and turned his head in the general direction.

"Carter come in." _Carter come in._ echoed again and he caught site of her radio resting on a vendor's table. It was definitely hers, he picked it up and turned it in his hand, military issue and there on the back cover were her initials _S.C._ a habit she had when issued a new radio. The vendor gestured to him,

"You like, yes?" in a matter of seconds Jack had locked his fingers around the mans collar and hauled him over the table.

"Where did you get this?" the venom in his words sent a wave of fear through the man's eyes. Daniel and Teal'c came over as Jack pinned the man against his table.

"Is that?"

"Carter's radio. Now WHERE did you get this? Do not make me ask again." he barely felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder, obviously asking him to calm down. The commotion hadn't managed to attract any attention, except that of his team.

"I...I find it...over there." the man gestured towards the alley.

"Move!" Jack shoved him in that direction and followed. Teal'c took a post at the entrance as Daniel went forward with them. The man twisted down the alley and after a few turns he stopped and pointed towards the next corner.

"It was there." Daniel watched him intently and Jack stepped forward into the small open area. His eyes scanned the ground, obvious signs of a struggle. The disturbed mud with slightly distorted body and hand prints, the scuffs that indicated a frantic attempt at escape and the round knee marks on the ground.

"Jack, over here." Daniel called his voice slightly alarmed as he moved some paper aside with his boot revealing a standard issue 9mm. Jack instantly knew whatever happened here wasn't good and he picked up the gun and tucked it into his belt and ran pass Daniel down the alley. He didn't bother to speak to Teal'c upon exit and made his way towards the cabins.

"We found Sam's gun. There were signs of a struggle..." they exchanged worried looks and trotted off after Jack.

...

He paused at the door of the cabin, a dim light illuminated the inside and he held very little hope that this had all been a mistake. As his hand turned the knob he knew it wasn't. He took a deep breath entering the house and scanning the living room, nothing. The kitchen he found empty and he started towards the bedroom. A whimper from the other side of the door stopped him in his tracks. His blood instantly ran cold as his fingers struggled to find a grip on the door.

Nekah stood over Sam, her fingers working delicately over the open wounds now stretched across what used to be the soft unblemished skin on Carter's back. A heap of bloodied towels rested at the girl's feet and there were tears in her eyes. What was left of the black t-shirt now laid in the pile on the floor and it was torn to scraps. Sam was barely breathing and he realized he hadn't heard her but the sound was Nekah's sobs as she cleaned Sam's wounds.

She looked up now recognizing she was no longer alone and gave Jack an apologetic look then turned back to the task at hand. He approached the bed slowly and saw Sam's body tense as Nekah pressed just a little to hard. Her arms were bruised and he let his eyes trail to her wrists which now wore two inch wide bruises all the way around.

"What...what the hell happened?" he tried to keep his voice from being so harsh but the blood in his body was beginning to boil and it was all he could do to keep his rage from breaking.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to Daniel and Teal'c's arrival. They entered the room and Daniel gasped at the sight of Sam's almost lifeless and bloody body.

"What happened?" he moved up to help Nekah who had managed to choke back her tears as she dipped a clean cloth in the warm water. Daniel's stomach twisted as he glanced back at Teal'c who's eyes showed a mixture of compassion and anger.

"She uh...she was punished." her voice cracked and she bit her lip.

"Punished for what?" Daniel looked confused as he applied some of the ointment Nekah had been using to several cuts over Sam's back.

"She was accused of adultery, Ren'tu believed she was trying to get his graces and sway the treaty proceedings." the mention of Ren'tu was all Jack needed and he stormed from the room practically walking over Teal'c who moved to follow him.

"Get her out of here Teal'c."

"O'Neill, where are you going?"

"I have a dog to put down." he muttered, his eyes were dark, no longer holding concern, they only wanted death. Teal'c grabbed Jack's arm,

"This will not help Major Carter."

"No but it will help me." he changed the clip in his P90 and headed for the door but he wasn't alone.

"I shall assist you O'Neill." Teal'c wanted this as much as Jack. His eyes too wanted revenge. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but he wasn't about to let Jack walk into this alone.

"Miller get your team on the way to the gate."

"What about the treaty?"

"There is no treaty." Jack's voice rang over the radio. The delegates and councilmen launched into a serious debate, shouting back and forth at each other and Miller, demanding to know what was going on.

"You heard him, let's move out. I'm sorry gentlemen but you have to come with me." he ushered Mike and Robert away with his team leaving the council of Haldore standing confused on the road back.

It took little time for Jack to cross the town square and make his way up to the council chambers. He was met at the front gate by the guards.

"Ren'tu...where is he?" he demanded, they stuck a hand out to stop him.

"We're sorry but you cannot see him right now." Jack's level of tolerance no longer existed and he drove the butt of his P90 against the guard's head causing him to crumple to the ground.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" the other man shouted as he turned on Jack and trained his gun on him. Teal'c came up behind him and gave a well placed blow to the back of his head as well and opened the gates.

The building was practically empty but it didn't take much to find Ren'tu. Jack knew he would be waiting in the communications room for the return of the rest of the members. He barged through the door.

Arlen and Ren'tu scooted from their chairs and gestured for Jack to sit.

"What gave you the right..."

"Your woman came on to me and tried to talk me into taking your side on the treaty." Ren'tu answered him quickly.

"Had she been a native, her sentence would not have been so light." Arlen's voice was as cold as ever, "Her life has been spared."

"Barely, she's lying on a bed practically bleeding to death and hardly breathing, and you call that light punishment?" his voice was little more than a growl now.

The smug look that crossed Ren'tu's face sent him over the edge and Jack dropped his P90 crossing the distance between them quickly. He grabbed Ren'tu by the collar and drove his fist into the man's gut and before Ren'tu even knew what was happening he found himself pinned to the floor as Jack cocked his arm back and laid into him. Arlen jumped forward in an attempt to pull Jack from him but was caught off guard as Teal'c drug him away.

Ren'tu swung an arm up and clocked Jack across the jaw but it was a stupid move as Jack continuously pounded his fist again the man's head. His next target was the already broken nose that Carter had given him and he thrust a powerful punch against the man's face. Ren'tu cried out as the blood began to run again, and tried to fight against Jack who showed no sign of letting up.

Someone had a hold of Jack, hauling him off the now bloodied body of Ren'tu. Jack spun on the person and pinned him against the wal prepared to continue his attack when he realized it was Teal'c. The wise Jaffa held him firmly in place until he showed signs that he could see past his rage.

"You do not need to kill him O'Neill."

"I want to Teal'c." Jack looked back to assess his damage. The man lay unconscious on the floor, deep gashes across his cheeks, his nose bleeding profusely and what Jack determined was more than a few broken ribs.

"You will pay for this!" Arlen shouted from the chair Teal'c had secured him to.

Jack was picking up his gun when the remark was made and he walked over, looking down at the other man as he pulled Carter's gun from his belt and placed the cool barrel to Arlen's forehead.

"We already have and the only thing keeping me from pulling the trigger right now is the hope that you will see YOU were given a light sentence. Had the gate been closer..." Jack's finger twitched against the trigger, the urge to squeeze was overwhelming. Instead he drew his hand back and smashed the stock of his gun against Arlen's head.

"C'mon T, let's get out of here."

...

Moving was slow and rough as they tried not to put Sam in much more pain than she already was. Nekah begged them to take her with them and Jack couldn't bare to leave her behind to eventually meet the same fate or something far worse. Teal'c held his team mate securely in his arms as they made their way through the bush. They weren't about to dare the risk that the roads would hold and once he felt they were a safe distance from Haldore Jack clicked his radio

"Miller, Carter's in bad shape. No time to explain, these people are no longer friendlies, lethal force is authorized. Secure the gate, we're on our way."

"Yes, sir. We'll see if we can get control of Phin'tak's vehicle and send it your way."

"Radio back when you have news." Jack rubbed a hand over his face, not quite sure what his plan was. They had driven here and it took them the better part of six hours to make the trip, this also had lead them on a road that was clearly designed to avoid major issues such as erosion so a lot of the trip was making up ground tate could've been covered by going straight through.

"The way I figure it, if we keep a straight line North we should hit the gate in about three hours." Three hours sounded like forever right now and the sound of sirens blasting in the distance sent a sense of alarm over the group.

"They have most likely discovered Ren'tu and Arlen. They will be sending out our militia, it's not safe here." Nekah spoke quietly, her face twisting in concern as she looked to Teal'c who had placed Sam down and had her leaned slightly against his knee mindful of the wounds on her back.

"Do not worry Nekah, Major Carter is not heavy and I have no issues with carrying her." he reassured the girl.

"There's a couple of abandoned shacks just to the west of here. If we can make it there, it will be safe for a while."

"Do you think we can stay there long enough for Miller to make the gate and get the van?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes, no one knows I am with you, therefore they will not assume that you know of the shacks. I found Sam not long after they drug her back to the cabin. I was supposed to leave with my parents to meet the man I was to be traded to. I couldn't go, not after all the wonderful things she told me about Earth. Is it really true that women live free there?" her eyes showed the slightest gleam of hope at this thought.

"Yes it is true."

"I was going to beg Sam to take me back with you, I seem to have been to late." her eyes fell on Sam and then the ground as she obviously tried to hide her tears. Daniel placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder with a light squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault and she's been through far worse than this."

"Alright kids, let's get moving." Jack ushered them to their feet and waved for Nekah to lead ahead.

...

The shacks really were just that but they provided to essential things, moderate protection from the night air and the tactical advantage of being uphill from Haldore. Teal'c gently eased Sam to the floor and she winced finally showing some sign that she was still there.

"O'Neill..." Jack came over and knelt next to her. Sam flexed her fingers and then balled her hands into fists, her breathing grew deeper and Jack could see the tension in her body. She was about to awaken in a very violent state he judged and took a gentle hold on her arms.

Sure enough she sat up ignoring the pain that seared across her back and swung a tightly clenched fist towards Jack's head. He tightened his grip just barely stopping her attack,

"Carter!...Carter it's me!" his voice was loud, taking the tone he reserved for giving an order which seemed to snap her into the present.

Her eyes flicked up at him and she began to shake. She relaxed her hands and leaned against him burying her face in his chest as tears filled her eyes and she failed to control the wave of sobs that racked through her. Her body shook violently as she fought to get the upper hand on her emotions. Jack dropped his hands from her arms and slid out of his jacket and brought it forward placing it gently around her shoulders. He held her close, the jacket wrapped loosely around her.

"S'alright Carter...you're safe now, it's alright." the extremely soft nature of his voice seemed to work in soothing her.

The gentleness he showed Sam touched Nekah, she smiled warmly at the sight before her. Jack had leaned back against the wall with Sam to his side her face still hidden in his chest and his hands rubbing in a soothing manner along her arms. Daniel and Teal'c had turned away and disappeared outside to double check their perimeters. The only thing they could do for now was wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nekah has joined the squee club when it comes to Jack and Sam. Will Sam recover in time to exact her revenge?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Glad to hear you were waiting on pins and needles! Apologies for the delayed update, my internet spazzed out on me and it took 2hrs with Tech support to get things straight! Without further adue…

**Chapter 6**

Sam was curled up on her side breathing heavily against sleep. The pain that seemed to linger over her body did little to keep her coherent enough to pay attention to the conversation carrying on across the room. She finally gave in hugging Jack's coat around herself as she allowed his faint scent to flood her system and remind her that everything was okay. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

"What kind of problems Miller?" Jack all but growled into the radio, the annoyance in his tone alarmed the rest of the team though they could clearly hear the conversation.

"We have to think up a plan... Apparently Phin'tak wasn't alone at the gate. There are four men at the road, another five guarding the gate and we watched five more disappear into the woods. They appear to be looking for us." Miller's tone mirrored Jack's; obviously neither liked the idea of letting one another down. Jack muttered under his breath running his fingers furiously through his hair.

"Alright, get your act together up there, we'll maintain radio silence."

"Yes sir."

"This doesn't sound good." Daniel looked up from his position sitting cross legged next to Nekah. Nekah now wore Daniel's jacket, her head leaned against his shoulder as she slept.

"Yes well... it's never an easy game for us is it?" Jack's question warranted no answer and he pushed himself to his feet. He allowed his eyes to fall on Sam who was curled on her side, her back to them. He rated her breathing and let out a heavy sigh knowing she had found sleep. Without a further word he left the safety and slight warmth of the house and stepped into the dark night. Both moons dared not show tonight and he couldn't help but noticed the unnerving stillness the surrounding woods held.

"Col. Miller is a wise man. He and SG-9 are fully capable of regaining control." the presence of Teal'c jolted Jack from his thoughts. Teal'c spoke the words that really didn't need to be spoken and Jack nodded patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I do not regret stopping you O'Neill."

"I know T. On one hand I wish I had finished the job, on the other I wish I'd had the self-control to just focus on getting her safe." the weight of his breath as it hissed past his teeth broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"A part of me also wishes the task had been finished, but the consequences would have been far more dire. We can only wait for Colonel Miller."

"Thanks T." Jack didn't need to look at Teal'c, he knew he would bow his head in understanding,

"You are quite welcome O'Neill." with that Teal'c moved past Jack to patrol their location.

...

The dark provided safe cover for SG-9 as they took a position about twenty meters from the gate. They were close enough that it was worth the risk to try and rush them, but also knew that they would have to take down the remainder of the militia that had disappeared into the woods on the hunt.

"Sir, I'm not sure I like this plan." Captain Rollins spoke up from his position perched next to a stump. His eyes never left the sight he had trained on the nearest soldier, always watching and hoping they wouldn't be made.

"We don't really have much to work with Captain. Rushing them is only going to get the attention of the others and possibly scare off Phin'tak and our transport. This also opens the window for someone to make it back to the town for reinforcements or find SG-1." Miller was a little uneasy with the idea as well. Putting one of his own in direct danger was not a task he liked and under normal circumstances he wouldn't have even listened to the idea, at least not from another captain.

Jones had volunteered himself to create a distraction, catch them off guard and walk right into them. It was both a smart and dumb plan at the same time. The thought of the team simply walking into a trap would draw enough attention to the gate to allow Miller and the others to move in and secure the gate while covering their teammate who would find a way to circle back up to them through the woods.

"We HAVE to find the team that entered the woods." Rollins broke the silence that had fallen over the team.

Miller released a deep breath, mulling the consequences over in his head. If they made the decision to hunt their hunters, they would not be able to use guns and would not be allowed to make a mistake that would give them away. His head hurt, _how could something so simple all of a sudden turn into such a pain in the ass. O'Neill said Carter was injured, but by what? No...by whom?_ the thought crossed his mind as he realized it was no freak accident that had placed them in this very predicament.

"Rollins, Jones, you two head up, see if you can work your way to the other side of the clearing. No guns if possible, we need to stay hidden as long as possible. Adams you're with me, Harris hold this position. If our positions are made, get to the gate and dial home." Miller and Harris exchanged a nob and the team parted.

...

"This is driving me nuts." Jack rubbed a hand over his face in frustration; patience was never his strong suit. Yes he could sit hunkered in some hole for days waiting for a break, a chance at freedom, but that didn't mean he could stand it.

A painful groan drew everyone's eyes from Jack and to the huddled figure in the corner. Sam had been out for the last hour, despite the amount of pain she must've been in. Nekah snapped to her feet and closed the distance between them. She knelt next to her friend and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha...I'm sorry." Nekah really didn't know what to say. Sam just nodded her eyes pinned shut as she tried to find the strength to sit up.

"We need to change the dressing on your wounds. This is not the cleanest of environments but the risk of infection is just as bad if we leave on dirty bandages." these words were all too familiar to Sam and for a moment she wondered just how someone so young could be so grown.

She finally opened her eyes and looked as far as she could. Her position on her side limited her view to the wall and the shadows of someone moving behind her. A soft but strong hand latched onto her arm and gently pulled her up, into a sitting position. The movement was slow but not without its consequences as her back burned, she was tense which only served to pull against the wounds that now laced her skin.

"Jack, can you give us a hand?" Daniel looked over to him, he was still standing just inside the door, his eyes seemed distant. He was trying hard to not focus on the look of pain that now seemed to be the only face Sam wore.

"Yeah Daniel..." he stepped across the room and Daniel instructed him to support Sam. Teal'c stepped outside the door to keep watch.

Jack knelt in front of her, a knee placed between her legs and the other to the side. He didn't want her to feel pinned. His hands rested softly along her ribs to steady her as Daniel and Nekah pulled his jacket off of her. The shirt she wore was one Nekah had brought her and Jack could see faint traces of blood as Nekah bunched it up.

"Alright Carter, you gotta lift your arms." he pushed her back just a little and closed his eyes, not wanting to cause her any further discomfort. She complied and as the shirt was pulled free her hands fell to rest on his shoulders.

"It's...ah, it's ok sir." he still didn't open his eyes, but his heart was heavy at the tone of her voice. It seemed torn and far from that of the Samantha Carter they all knew.

She must have leaned forward as he felt her head against his chest. His hands were shooed from her sides and he placed them gently above her elbows as Nekah began unwrapping Sam's torso. Sam's fingers clenched against his shoulders as the last of the dressing was pulled from her back. Jack dared to open his eyes but didn't look down. He glanced over her should at Daniel who seemed to have a shocked look on his face.

"Nekah, what is this stuff?" he asked looking from Sam to the blue substance in the open canister next to him.

Jack wasn't sure if he should be mad or curious. He pulled Sam closer to him and glanced over her shoulder down her back. The red inflamed marks that tore over her skin were significantly smaller. The ointment seemed to have advanced her healing in the past few hours.

Sam allowed her head to rest against his shoulder, not really concerned with whatever was going on behind her. Just knowing he was close was enough to put her at ease, but to be able to inhale his scent and to be in contact with him only soothed her further. She could faintly here Nekah's voice but didn't allow her mind to process her words.

"We call it Aquason. It's designed to shorten healing time. It works wonders on flesh wounds such as this although we have had problems with infection when used on deeper or more severe wounds such as gashes, severs or anything major. I was kind of worried about using it on Sam, some of these wounds were really deep but I'm pleased to see they are healing well." She placed a dab on Sam's back and smeared it over the cut.

"Why doesn't it help with the pain?" Jack's question brought their eyes to him.

"While it does shorten healing time, it does little for pain. Initial contact numbs the area to assist the patient with remaining relaxed. Only when the tension is gone can it work and the body quickly absorbs it. The problem is the rate of healing is so fast, it takes the nervous system some time to catch up. She could very well be healed of any physical trauma by morning, but the residual effects of the injury will linger a while longer." Nekah worked as she talked and by the time she had finished explaining, she and Daniel were finished wrapping Sam's body.

"Okay, all done." Nekah smiled softly and Jack reluctantly pushed Sam back as they helped her dress.

"I think with have a new infirmary member on our hands." Daniel spoke proudly patting Nekah on the shoulder.

"Thank you Nekah." Sam spoke quietly as she slowly pulled the jacket back on. Her back was now numb and it gave her some relief.

Jack had shifted now sitting with his back against the wall next to Sam. She moved to match him sighing heavily as she pulled the jacket close around herself.

"Rest Carter, you're going to need it."

"I'm really not tired sir, I've been sleeping." her voice was hoarse, crying and yelling tended to do that. She tugged at the ends of the sleeves absentmindedly and shot a glance in Jack's direction.

"Carter, what happened?" his eyes pleaded for her to tell him nothing, he needed to hear that she was okay, in more ways than one.

"He tried sir. I misjudged him; I was dumb enough to think he was different and just open to the thought of women as equals. I should have realized he only wanted..." she could feel the sting of tears as she closed her eyes and twisted her fingers over the bruise around her wrist.

"Well after we fought, I was locked up, accused of adultery and attempts to move talks in our favor. I was sentenced to thirty lashes..." her voice cracked remembering the searing pain that had torn her flesh so violently.

"I nearly killed him." Jack admitted his voice low, almost as if he was ashamed.

"I wish you had." the hatred in her words caught his attention.

"I promised him I'd kill him and I will if I see him again." she nearly growled, her body had tensed once more. Jack reached a hand over gave her arm a light squeeze.

"Rest Carter... I don't want to make that an order."

Sam sighed and allowed herself to meet his gaze. His eyes had changed; they seemed softer now, full of concern. He hadn't released the hold he had on her arm, not that she wanted him to, his touch was calming. Sam glanced across the room to where Nekah and Daniel sat talking once more about the Aquason and its pros and cons. She could hear Daniel asking about Nekah's experience and Nekah explaining her volunteer work in the local clinic.

The soft breath that slid down his arm alerted him to the fact that Sam had rested her head against his shoulder. He looked over at her as she pulled her knees to her chest and slid her arm around his. Jack didn't argue as Sam's fingers wiggled between his and he gave them a soft squeeze. He waited for the signs that would indicate she had found sleep, the shallow breathing, her body now relaxed against his but her grip still strong on his hand.

Daniel and Nekah found it hard to ignore their friends across the room. The sad but caring look that was present on Jack's face and the way their fingers were intertwined. Nekah let out a small sound that could only be described as an 'aw' quiet enough that only Daniel heard it and he shook his head then turned the subject back to Nekah's possibilities at a future on Earth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: This chapter didn't really go where I wanted it to but it's sweet and somewhat mushy so guess what, it stays!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, I had to get the Christmas story out of my system, it was literally bugging me. Back to Haldore we go!

**Chapter 7**

Rollins was bent low and level with the brush as he snaked through the dark. Jones was on his heels when Rollins' fist went up, the signal to stop and he flattened his hand and they sunk to the ground.

"Listen..." he nodded in the direction just ahead of them.

The militia of Haldore wasn't very stealthy. Their medical advancements did little to compensate for their lack of military training. The gentle crackle as they stepped lightly over dead twigs and slight ruffling of the leaves around them was quiet to normal ears, but to those trained for the sounds it was almost like singing your position.

Rollins adjusted the site on his gun and scanned the ground ahead of them. There he saw them, motioning between each other and looking over the ground with a sweeping action. He signaled to Jones that there were two, heads down and close together. They would split and flank them.

In a matter of minutes it was over and the unconscious bodies of Phin'tak's mean slumped to the ground.

"Zip 'em up and shut 'em up." he had secretly always wanted to say that. Jones rolled his eyes but did as instructed by the major and pulled duct tape from his pack. Once they were secure, Jones and Rollins moved out to help Miller.

Miller snaked through the trees and crouched by a wide trunk. He raised his site and checked then motioned to Adams to move up. Adams sped forward, crouched low as he made his way about ten meters up before checking the path ahead and calling Miller forth. They moved like this another twenty meters or so before they drew up listening intently for movement.

The muffled crack of a branch was enough to give them direction and they split to flank the men to their right. Miller wasted little time closing the distance between him and the taller man. He slid an arm around the man's neck and pulled him down to the ground. Adams followed suit and pulled his victim down will little effort. Everything was okay until the third man showed up.

Somehow he had gone undetected by Miller and made short work of sneaking up and driving a knife into Miller's ribs. Miller clenched his jaw shut, the sharp pain in his side urging him to cry out.

"Drop the knife!" Adams shouted, P90 raised and fingers poised over the trigger. The man wrapped a hand around Miller's neck and pulled him back into himself. The knife drove a little deeper and Miller grunted his eyes shut tightly.

"Release him..." the voice came from behind them. Rollins stood over the two men, his gun pressed into the assailant's skull. The man released his grip and Miller slumped to his knees coughing violently as he pulled the knife from his ribs. Jones secured the men as Rollins knelt next to his CO.

"Are you okay sir?"

"No...I just pulled a knife from my ribs; of course I'm not okay...help me up." Miller choked back the metallic taste in his mouth. He wouldn't tell them the extent of his injuries; they had a mission to complete.

"Let's get back to Harris, we've got about another hour before it's light enough to launch the plan." he motioned his men on and clamped a bandage between his arm and ribs following them in silence.

...

"Wonder what's going on out there." Daniel said quietly sitting next to Teal'c.

Nekah had since fallen asleep curled up on the floor next to them. Jack appeared to be asleep across the room, Sam still resting against his shoulder. She was awake now but she stayed silent and didn't move.

"I do not know Daniel. I hope they are successful..."

_"Jack come in..."_ the radio broke the silence and Daniel clicked his on

"This is Daniel, what's going on?"

"We've got a plan but it will be another hour before we are able to act on it." Miller seemed a little winded and there was a hint of pain in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine...took a hit but I'm good. Just wanted to give an update. Maintain radio silence." Miller clicked off and Daniel knew it was best to just leave it at that. He glanced over at Jack who had apparently been awakened by the radio.

"So...we're still waiting?" he seemed a little annoyed.

Sam pushed herself up wincing as her back reminded her that she was still injured.

"I need to stretch my legs." she explained as Jack hopped to his feet and extended his hands to help her up.

"You good?" the concern in his eyes made her smile.

"Yeah, just need to be on my feet." she took his hands and pulled against him.

She stood a moment squeezing his hands as she waited for her back to stop screaming. Finally she dared to take a step and then another. Jack stepped out of her way but kept a protective grip on her arm.

"You appear to be doing well Major Carter." Teal'c nodded to Sam.

"It still hurts Teal'c, but without Nekah's medicine, I doubt I would be on my feet right now."

"It truly is a great medicine Sam. If we could replicate it on Earth think of the advances we could make, especially in military hospitals..." Sam held her hand up shaking her head to stop Daniel. Right this moment she really didn't care, she just wanted to step outside and kill the nauseas feeling that washed over her.

Daniel nodded and turned back to drawing in the dirt on the floor as Jack followed her outside. Once out she turned away from him and began heaving violently. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing lightly and held her arm firmly with the other. He waited as she found the strength to get herself under control.

"The pain?"

"Yes...that and I haven't eaten since before...well..." she sighed heavily running a hand over her face and daring to take a deep breath.

She hugged Jack's coat tighter around herself, it was about two sizes too big for her but she loved the way it fit. He had stepped away and was leaning against the outside of the house his eyes on the sky. Sam stepped next to him and leaned her shoulder against the wall and let her forehead rest on his.

"Thank you sir." her words were soft and she knew he would be smiling.

"Don't thank me yet Carter, we're not quite home." he went to shove his hands in his pocket but was stopped as she slid his hand between her own.

Neither dared to move, just standing quietly in each other's presence. Their fingers twisting together once more, both knowing this was all they could really have but wanting so much more. They could only show and give each other comfort and only then to an extent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: This was a short chapter and things are going to get moving in again in Chapter 8. Ugh… I'm turning into a sap...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Admittedly I am beginning to like Rollins and Miller and can foresee them making a presence in future fics. Nekah has already been written into another fic, so she is a character we will see more of, even if only briefly.

**Chapter 8**

The sky was now about two shades brighter. A pale purple seemed to wash over the gate and its restless guards. They had seemed a little on edge since Miller's team had managed to subdue their search party. They really weren't sure what had happened but the men were late checking in.

"Okay Rollins, time to move." The younger man nodded and checked his weapon.

"See y'all in a bit…" he gave a coy smile and took off down towards Haldore.

Rollins stayed low until he was certain he was deep enough in the woods that no one would see him and then stood and began to sprint through the underbrush. He was mindful of the amount of noise he made but kept a steady pace as he weaved around trees and over fallen logs. He stopped at the top of a steep incline, one they had traversed on the way to the gate once they realized the roads just weren't the safest place to be.

Mentally he judged the distance, it was too far for him to just jump, and he wouldn't survive it without major injury. Coming up had been easy, he was a skilled rock climber and had led the way for the team, but finding the same footholds on the way down would be much more difficult. He glanced up at the trees and smiled, vines. Stripping one of the thick green vines from the trunk he followed it on the ground finding it led to another tree. _Well this is as good an anchor as any._ He thought and hacked the vine from the tree and slid it over the edge, it only reached about half way down. Rollins refused to think about it again as he slung his gun around his shoulder and began down the wall.

At the end of the vine he took a deep breath, it was still about fifteen feet from the ground. He planted his feet and pushed himself away from the wall before letting go. The ground hit just a little too soon and the sting that shot up his legs made him wince as he stumbled to stay on his feet. Bouncing on his heels a moment he shoved the pain to the back of his mind and took off through the brush again.

Miller leaned back against a tree waiting for the click over the radio that would indicate Rollins was in position. Harris and Jones sat either side of their captives whom they had collected during the night. The amusement in one man's eyes annoyed Miller. It was the man who had succeeded in burying his knife in his ribs.

"Sir, are you sure you're okay?" Adams asked quietly from his position next to Miller, his eyes trained on the people moving about in the opening.

"Yeah, just stings a little." Miller coughed and glanced over at the delegates who had taken a very submissive role throughout the night. He knew neither had any real military training and were just diplomats. Mike met the colonel's eyes and Miller sighed.

"Give me your handgun Adams." Adams didn't think about it and handed the weapon over freely.

Miller pushed himself to his feet once again swallowing the metallic taste that washed up his throat. He pulled his own sidearm and stepped over to the two men.

"Like it or not gentlemen you're going to need these." He spoke offering each a handgun.

"No we'd prefer to leave that to you." Mike countered pushing the gun away from him.

"This is not a discussion. You are weak links when it comes to having an advantage. If we rush them and you two are unarmed who's the likely targets for capture? You are…" Miller choked and pressed his face into his arm as he coughed. Mike and Robert took a gun and turned it over in their hands. Once he stopped coughing they could clearly see the blood stain on his sleeve where he had stifled himself.

"You're…"

"Yeah, I know. So this is the safety, right now it's on." He pointed to the little trigger and flipped it down,

"Now it's off and live. Just point and shoot, if you're lucky you won't hit one of us. Now put it back on." He watched as they flipped the switch back up and nodded. He couldn't help his tone, he had just as little tolerance for diplomats and their lack or unwillingness to carry and use a firearm as Jack did. The static of the radio broke the silence.

"Rollins is in position." He announced to the group as he made his way back over to Adams.

….

"You sure you're ready Sam?" Daniel asked curiously as he looked at Sam who was checking her handgun.

"Yeah, we can't just sit here and wait. Besides I feel fine, still hurting a little but I've been through worse."

"Just a few hours ago…"

"I know sir, but I'm good. Miller can't hold the fort alone and what happens when the people from the town close in?"

"I think we are about to find out…" Teal'c's words made them all turn quickly towards the door. They could see movement in the trees and Jack shoved the clip in his P90.

"Alright kids, let's get out of here." He motioned to the door and for Sam and Nekah to go ahead. Sam grabbed Nekah gently and tugged her along with her, Daniel close behind.

Jack motioned for Teal'c to take point once the others hit the tree line. Teal'c moved up and started ahead guiding them through the brush. Jack crouched just inside the woods watching as the group from Haldore broke into the clearing. He growled noticing that Ren'tu was at the front, no doubt helped by the medicine Nekah had used on Sam. He raised his P90 and looked down the site training it on Ren'tu. _Just a hair more and it will be over._ He thought his finger twitched at the trigger, the realization that such an action would give them away washed over him and he turned from the clearing and bolted to catch up to his team.

….

"How do I talk myself into this type of crap? I should have just stayed on base, but NO I want to go oversee diplomatic relations with an alien world…" Rollins grumbled kicking the toe of his boot in the gravel of the road as he walked. He couldn't lie, he was an adrenaline junkie but sometimes he really wondered about the situations they always seemed to get themselves in.

He loved the excitement that came with battle. He didn't condone his actions when it came to having to raise his weapon against another but he knew at times it was a necessary evil. He glanced ahead knowing that the next turn would put him in clear view of the guards at the gate. Checking his surroundings he searched for a good spot to take cover once hostilities broke out. A rather large group of boulders to his right would allow for proper cover and put him in a position to watch his team exit the woods and start their end of the attack. He paused a moment and clicked his radio.

"Okay boys, let's get this party started." He whispered through the radio to alert his team as he stepped from his place and into an open line of site.

"Hey boys!" he announced just a little too enthusiastically and the men at the gate tensed, weapons raised and trained on him.

"Hey, hey, hey….what's going on here?" he raised his hands trying to appear oblivious to the things that had taken place.

"Lower your weapon." Phin'tak called from his placed next to one of the guards.

"Why? We're just going to make contact with home, let them know how things are going." Rollins bullshitted as he slowly unclipped his gun and started to crouch to the ground.

"We are aware of the events that took place in town. Where is the rest of your team?" Phin'tak glanced over Rollins' shoulder. The guards had moved up and created a block between him and the stargate, which opened the door for Miller. He saw as Miller and the others snaked from the trees to take cover around the gate.

"It is a trap!" one of the guards yelled as he caught site of Robert making a not so grand entrance and spun to fire on him.

"Surprise?" Rollins smirked as he shot up and made a sprint towards the boulders.

Cover fire rang out from the gate steps as Robert ran for cover behind Harris. Phin'tak and his men scattered to take positions along the opening behind stumps and what few large stones that lay around. It did little as Miller and Jones easily sniped a few bringing them down before they found cover. Rollins took a few cracks at them from his position behind them.

Phin'tak looked nervously knowing they were surrounded and really didn't have adequate cover to hold their position.

"Give it up Phin'tak!" Miller shouted from the gate. "You've got nowhere to turn. Your buddies aren't coming to help you; we took care of them last night…"

"That is impossible; they are highly skilled hunters…"

"If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly game animals." Miller called back the amusement in his voice.

Rollins fired a warning shot at Phin'tak's legs which made the man squirm in his cover and only exposed him to Adams who held the DHD and he fired a shot much like Rollins.

"You can't go anywhere Phin'tak…just give in and we'll see to it no one else is harmed." Miller called over, his gun trained on a guard who appeared to be debating making a dash for the woods.

It was only a moment and shots rang out towards the gate, Miller growled and opened fire taking out the man as he sprinted towards the woods. The others followed suit and returned fire on Phin'tak and his men. Rollins gave up his position as the attention had been trained to the gate and snaked his way out into the opening.

Phin'tak froze as the thought rang in his mind that he was captured. Rollins' handgun placed strategically at the base of his skull and his P90 trained towards the closest guard.

"Call them off or you will be the next one taking a trip to the great hereafter." He growled pushing the gun harder against his captive's head to emphasize his point.

"Don't test me." Phin'tak released his weapon and struggled to find his voice.

"Ce…cease fire! Cease fire!" he yelled out. The men all turned towards him and trained their weapons on Rollins.

"Go ahead! He'll be dead before your bullets touch me…shoot if you've got the balls!" Rollins dared them, his blood rushing through his ears. Secretly he took pleasure in this, it was almost a high. They debated a moment and one even dared to place his finger on his trigger.

"Drop your weapons! Do as I say, drop them now!" Phin'tak demanded, his voice cracked just a bit as he could feel just how tense the man behind him was and he knew Rollins wouldn't hesitate to end it all right here. Slowly they lowered their guns to the ground and stood placing their hands in the air.

Harris, Jones and Adams closed in dropping them all to their knees and securing their hands. Rollins did the same with Phin'tak and they ushered them all together and sat them in the opening before the gate.

"Rollins…I always said you were a crazy son of a bitch, but now I truly believe it." Miller smiled proudly patting his second in command on the shoulder. Rollins grinned and nodded but took a look of concern as he saw the hint of blood at the edges of Miller's mouth and the stain on his arm.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be home soon enough." He dismissed the accusing look and clicked his radio on.

"Colonel O'Neill, the gate is secure." He called over the radio.

"That's all fine and dandy Miller but we've got a problem of our own here." Jack's voice rang back, the sound of weapons fire filling the background. Miller looked to Rollins who had already started to get hyped up again.

"Dial the gate, we need reinforcements."

"You need to report to the infirmary sir."

"No…"

"Sir you're bleeding internally."

"I know this damn it, but I'm not leaving here until all our people are going through that gate. Take Cutler and More back. Request SG-3 they were due back yesterday, we're going to need claymores and some C4…" Rollins hesitated as the gate sprang to life behind them.

"That's an ORDER Rollins!" he growled at him, Rollins grumbled and ushered the delegates to the gate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: What a fun chapter and look who has made an appearance!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. Started a new job this past weekend and my muse has been going off and creating new stories for me without permission… Every time I have sat down to finish Haldore I have ended up writing a completely different fic. As of right now I have 4 unfinished fics in my files, not including Haldore.

**Chapter 9**

The klaxons echoed throughout the base as the gate sprung to life. Hammond took the few steps from the briefing room to the control room in what seemed like two bounds.

"Please tell me that's SG9, they're a couple hours overdue." He spoke looking over Walter's shoulder at the screen awaiting the presence of an IDC. The screen flashed its acceptance message as the iris receded.

"It's SG9 sir." Walter confirmed. Hammond nodded and made his way to the gate room.

Rollins emerged on the ramp slightly breathless as Cutler and More followed. Moments later the gate disengaged and Rollins cleared the ramp to meet the general.

"Sir, request permission to have SG3 accompany me back through the gate. We've run into a bit of trouble." Rollins fidgeted nervously, the man obviously anxious to get back.

"What sort of trouble son?" Hammond questioned motioning towards the briefing room.

"No time sir, just have to trust me on this one."

"Where's Col. Miller?"

"He and the rest of our team are guarding the gate. We were out checking the mines, Colonel O'Neill was trying to get in touch with Major Carter but she wasn't responding. He ordered us back to the gate and left for the town. Next thing I know we're told Carter is seriously injured and we're to take the gate. Anyways long story short, we have the gate secure but SG1 is pinned down somewhere between the gate and Haldore. We need reinforcements and claymores. We plan to lay…"

"Enough said Major. Get what you need, I'll get SG3 up here and give them a quick overview. Meet back in the gate room in thirty minutes." Rollins nodded and took off down the halls towards the armory.

"Walter, page SG3 to the briefing room, now." Hammond's voice boomed towards the light haired man seated in front of the computer.

….

"Get down…" Daniel yelled towards his friends. Something whirred overhead and landed on the other side of them with an explosion. Sam covered Nekah protectively from the blast.

"What the hell was that?" Jack sat up glancing over his team to make sure all were okay.

"Reminds me of a mortar…" Daniel called back as he looked down his binoculars towards the line of fire. Jack moved up next to him and took a look himself.

"Aren't those things supposed to be like…I dunno big and immobile at this stage?" He asked looking to Daniel.

"Well actually Jack they're about the same place in history as we were during WWII."

"Ah, that's when the military created smaller portable versions. But still doesn't this seem like an overkill?"

"You did nearly beat a councilman to death…" Daniel's blunt statement made Jack's eyes grow dark.

"He deserved what he got." The sound of gunfire broke what may have been a building argument between the two. Jack's eyes winced shut as he fell back grabbing at his abdomen.

"Jack!" Daniel grabbed him by the shoulder of his vest and drug him back to the trench that Sam and Nekah had taken cover in. Sam dug through Daniel's pack and pulled a pressure bandage from it. Jack choked refusing the urge to yell as the pain raged through his muscles.

"Ah…God…why does this always happen?" his teeth were wound shut.

"O'Neill…."

"I'll be fine T…"

Teal'c nodded and returned fire. Daniel took the P90 from Jack and joined Teal'c. Sam didn't speak, she had her bottom lip pressed firmly between her teeth as she pushed Jack's shirt up and applied the bandage. Nekah sat at his shoulder glancing towards the gunfire.

"I don't think it hit anything major sir."

"It hit me Carter…."

"Right, that's not what I meant…" he motioned for her to help him up and she knew better than to refuse. She took his hands and pulled him to his feet. He leaned on her shoulder a moment then stepped away pulling his handgun.

"Sir…"

"Carter…get Nekah to the gate…Meet up with Miller…we'll be along shortly." He spoke between breaths before waving her off and stalking out to join Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam grabbed Nekah's hand and took off practically dragging the girl in the direction of the gate. Behind them the sound of gunfire rang out reminding them to keep moving. The warrior in her wanted to return, to fight with her team and make sure they all got out of there, but the military side of her pushed her to follow orders. She planted her feet at what she felt was a safe distance and grabbed Nekah by the shoulders, spinning the girl to face her.

"I have to go back Nekah…keep heading north, Miller is at the gate he'll get you to safety."

"But Jack said for us both to go…" her voice cracked as she glanced back towards where they had left the rest of SG1 and then in the direction of the gate.

"I know what the colonel said Nekah but I have to do this. I can't just leave them behind…it's not who I am." For a moment she felt like she was pleading with the colonel, something she had done on many occasions in the past when her gut just didn't agree with his decisions.

"Stay low Nekah…now go." Sam ushered her off and listened to her retreating footsteps. She turned; ready to order Nekah to go when she heard her stop. The choked screamed that filled Sam's ears filled her with fear.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't little Nekah." Sam laid her eyes on the source of the voice, a voice she despised. Her eyes sunk as she found Nekah elevated by the hand Ren'tu had placed firmly around her throat. Nekah struggled against him, her fingers clawing desperately at his hands.

Sam forced her face to stay calm, the fear threatening to bring tears at the sight of her young friend in such a predicament. She raised her gun and trained it on Ren'tu. He effortlessly turned Nekah and pulled her against his body. His hand still firmly placed around her throat as she became his personal shield.

"Drop your weapon and I'll let her go." His voice was low on so many levels. Sam hesitated a moment too long and he tightened his grip around Nekah's neck.

The crushed yelp that escaped the girl's lips was enough to force Sam into submission and she lowered the gun and slid it to his feet. He responded throwing a pair of shackles attached by a thin chord, much like that he had bound her with previously, to her. She knew what he wanted and she slide the bands around her wrists securing them in place. Satisfied he released Nekah and the girl fell to the ground gasping for air. Sam's eyes conveyed her message to run and as soon as Nekah found her feet she was gone.

Sam noticed the direction in which she ran. She wouldn't reach the gate of her team going that way; she hoped the girl was planning to double back for the team. Ren'tu smirked at his prize. He walked behind her and drove his foot into the back of her knee causing Sam to crumple to the ground in pain. The loud crack had been the shatter of bone, Ren'tu knew all too well what he was doing.

Sam bit down on her lip almost to the point of blood to avoid crying out; she would not give him that pleasure once again. He knelt behind her, pressing a knee on the broken leg. She could feel her throat close up as the air rushed from her lungs.

"None of this had to happen Major Carter." He growled in her ear pushing her forward. Sam instinctively threw her hands out to catch herself. Mentally she took note of their positions and the placement of his legs, her brain forming a plan of attack.

"It won't happen again." She glanced back at him

"Oh but this time I will finish what I started."

"I vaguely remember promising you something." Mental assumption complete, she ignored the pain and locked her good leg around his thighs and twisted her hips. Clamping her teeth onto her lip once again she pushed off her broken leg and into his body knocking him off balance. She spun and laced her arms around his neck as she managed to reverse their positions. She leaned down to whisper in his ear

"I swore I would kill you…" without a second thought she drew her arms back and crossed them. His fatal mistake had been giving her a set of shackles with too much slack. Ren'tu felt the chord burn against his throat and suddenly tighten. He struggled, fingers digging pleading at the item now cutting off his air supply. His movements on served to fuel her anger and Sam leaned back pulling the chord ever tighter, her legs holding him in place.

It seemed like an eternity. She had forced her eyes closed, listening as he struggled to breathe, the heaving of his sides reminding her that the job wasn't quite finished. She was bound and determined to finish the task this time.

"Carter!" Jack emerged from the brush. He dropped his gun and quickly covered the ground between them. Jack slid an arm around her waist, the other seeking her hands that had twisted into the taught chord around the man's throat.

"Let him go…"

"I can't let him do this to anyone else…" the pain in her voice stabbed at his chest and he urged her once more to let him go. The gasps he heard were that of a dying man and then it was silent except for the shattered and heavy breathing of the shaking Major in his arms.

"It's over Sam…let him go." He ran his hands gently over her arms urging her to release the lifeless body. She seemed to click back to reality and unraveled her arms from around the man's neck and pushed him away.

Jack slid his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the body. He fell back against a tree and held Sam tightly to his chest. She shivered covering her face with her hands as what she had just done slowly seemed to sink in.

"Oh God sir…" she couldn't quite get herself to breathe

"It's okay Carter…calm down, I need you to breathe…" his tone was gentle, soothing.

Sam attempted to relax against him, her eyes closed once more as she listened. The warm rhythm of his soft breath against her neck gave her something to try and regulate her breathing with. After a few moments she had calmed her nerves and it then struck her that she was leaning against Jack and that he was injured. She sat up her nails dug into his arm as the electric shock shot up her leg reminding her of the injury that her adrenaline fueled body had allowed her to forget about.

"My leg's broken sir."

"Shit Carter…" he released his grip and pushed himself up from behind her. She couldn't help but notice the large red stain that had formed at the top of his green BDU pants. He handed her the P90.

"I'm going for Daniel and Teal'c…"

"Where's Nekah?"

"I made her go on…"

"Colonel O'Neill…SG3 and I are on the way." The familiar voice rang over their radios.

"Miller…it's about time. There's a girl headed towards you, get her to the gate."

"Already done. Harris and Jones are holding down the fort, I sent Adams to see Nekah to the gate. Rollins is with me. What's it look like up there?"

"There's a group of about fifteen trying to close in on us, they've got mortars, so be careful."

"We'll rendezvous shortly." Miller called back.

Jack searched through Ren'tu's pockets and found a set of keys. He tossed them to Sam so she could get the cuffs off. He continued to rummage through the man's pockets revealing a small device, round and about the size of your palm. He squinted; it closely resembled a Tok'ra healing device.

"Maybe Nekah can shed some light on this." He handed it to Sam who had pushed herself back and up against the tree.

"You gonna be okay while I go for the boys?"

She nodded raising the P90 as if to say 'I got this' Jack knelt beside her a moment and placed a hand on her shoulder then nodded and pushed himself back up and charged off in the direction of the staff blasts. Sam let out a heavy sigh, allowing a few tears to slip down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she was crying due to her actions or the excruciating pain that now radiated from just below her right knee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Aww, poor Sammy. Anyways the broken leg actually lines this story up with another one I'm working on. So that story could be read as a continuance from this one or as a standalone. Hopefully the next chapter won't be that far off…


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I apologize for my delayed update. I have been extremely busy with the hurricane and then starting a new job and just stressed out in general. I assure you the next chapter is on the way shortly!

So originally Jack was only supposed to be grazed by a bullet, but c'mon who doesn't love a whiney O'Neill driving the infirmary nuts?

**Chapter 10**

Rhen had been utterly confused. He had watched as SG1 left in a hurry and then SG9 had abandoned them as well. Of course he and his fellow councilmen had made it back to town safely only to find the place in shambles. Men were being ushered quickly into formation and thrust weapons. They wasted little time picking up on the military like habits they made sure to practice throughout the years. Haldore was a relatively peaceful village; in fact the entire planet was peaceful. They had a system that worked and the need for an active military just wasn't there. They did however make sure all males went through a ceremony in which they would learn the necessary means to defend themselves and their homes should the need arise.

Rhen stood somewhat shell-shocked at the sight before him. People he knew and had been to dinner with many times before were now lined along the street awaiting orders. He let his mind wander a bit, back to their arrival in town and the events being laid out before them.

_Ren'tu lay unconscious on the floor of the council chambers, Arlen had just been released by Feyon and they both hovered over Ren'tu. Arlen held a circular device in his hands. The opening of the door caught their attention as Rhen entered._

"_What's going on? SG1 took off and SG9 left us for the gate. Did something happen on…" Rhen's words were cut off as he caught sight of his son's seemingly lifeless body on the floor._

"_What happened?" he could not hide the concern in his voice as he approached Feyon._

"_O'Neill attacked him." Feyon answered bluntly._

"_For what purpose? I suspect he would not have done so without a reason." Rhen tried to arrange the events in his head, but the only thing he could determine was that O'Neill had seemed somewhat distressed when they began their trip home._

"_Carter, the woman…she put herself on Ren'tu. She had to be punished." Feyon wasn't one for emotion and really didn't know how to deliver news except in the blunt, matter-of-fact way he always had._

"_You didn't…" panic seemed the cross Rhen's face at the thought that they had acted to put the woman to death for her crimes._

_Arlen now lowered the device in his hand and stood to join the conversation._

"_The Harmonizer has done what it can for now. He should be back to normal in a few minutes and we did not kill the woman. She was given a light sentence seeing as she comes from a world with little rules."_

"_What exactly is a light sentence?" Rhen pushed past Arlen and knelt next to his son. He placed his hand gently on the man's chest feeling the heartbeat beneath to reassure himself. He turned back to Arlen turning his head in a manner that said he expected an answer._

"_Thirty lashings…then she was returned to her cabin." Feyon once again stepped in to fill in the blanks._

"_THIRTY? That's an insane punishment for someone who does not know our ways." Rhen quickly stood anger evident in his voice._

"_It seemed fair; she was attempting to get Ren'tu to change demands and to sway our negotiations." Arlen was a cold bastard, always had been. He had once had his own daughter lashed because she dared to speak up against him. The man was feared but respected in Haldore. While he was mean and heartless he often made decisions that were hard, cold, but necessary for the survival of the township and the people._

_Rhen lowered his gaze to his son who now began to stir._

"_This cannot go without consequences. If we let them get away with this…" Arlen gestured to Ren'tu "we are just opening the door to anyone else that wants to come in and do and take what they want. SG1 must be caught and O'Neill must be corrected."_

_The inner struggle in Rhen must have been clearly written on his face as Arlen now seemed to step in and take over as he always did. Rhen had actually been convinced earlier in the day that Carter was a person of great importance on Earth by Daniel. He had even agreed to talk to council about allowing her to sit in and perhaps participate in negotiations. Daniel had explained things she did on Earth and many other planets; he even described a plan she had to make mining more efficient and ways to implement such a plan. Rhen had to admit it was something worth listening to, a lot of what Daniel had said made sense; he just couldn't figure out how a woman could be capable of thinking up such things._

"_Councilman…" Arlen's tone pulled Rhen from his thoughts and Rhen nodded._

"_Yes…bring SG1 back."_

"_Father…" Rhen spun to kneel by his son once more._

Now Rhen was wondering if he had really meant to say that. He wished no harm on the people from Earth. Sure they had nearly killed his son, but in all fairness Arlen had issued a punishment that was unjust and the retaliation was in response to that. Perhaps if she had just been held overnight and the situation explained things would not have turned out this way.

He watched as Ren'tu emerged to lead their makeshift army. In the back of his mind he knew Carter had not been the one to jump Ren'tu. In fact Ren'tu had a history of taking what he wanted and because he was the son of the high councilman of Haldore he could and did get away with it. Rhen knew recalling the men and sending them home now would cause trouble but his gut screamed at him that this just wasn't right.

"Ren'tu…a word." He gestured for his son to follow him and they disappeared into one of the armory buildings.

"Yes Father?" Ren'tu closed the door behind them and gave the man before him a questioning glance. Rhen had yet to turn around.

"Tell me the truth son." The edge on Rhen's voice was enough to make Ren'tu clear his throat.

"You know what happened." He fidgeted a bit.

"I don't want to know what you told Arlen. Arlen is blind and heartless, he would have sided with you had you told him the woman had stabbed you even if you had no wound. Arlen is old and set in ways that we must start to think about setting aside." Rhen turned now. The look in his son's eyes was of confusion.

"What has gotten into you father? These ways have worked for us for years…"

"They've worked for you. You've abused my position and yours as my son for years. I know what you've done to the women of Haldore and I know that you were the one to attack Carter. This needs to end now, this doesn't need to go any further, we can drop it and let them return to Earth, let the leave us for good."

"You are speaking nonsense. She attacked me, she was punished and for that I was nearly killed."

"YOU nearly killed her…I just don't understand what made O'Neill stop…I don't understand why he spared you." Rhen's voice was now laced with disgust as he spat the words at his son.

Ren'tu could not believe this; his own father was turning against him. Clearly the man had lost it; he was even speaking about dropping the laws that gave Haldorian men power. He examined Rhen closely something was off and for the first time his father was against him. He had always stood up for him and covered him, why was it any different this time? They must had drugged him was his conclusion.

"You are not yourself." Ren'tu squinted at his father and without a second thought raised his weapon and struck him in the temple.

"I'm sorry father." He spoke quietly as he lowered his father's unconscious body to the floor then left the building to resume his position as leader of the militia.

….

Jack made his way through the brush and crouched in the trench next to Daniel. The firing had fallen silent and everything was eerily quiet. He wondered how far out Miller actually was.

"Where's Sam?" Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder as if expecting her to be following.

"She's got a broken leg. Left her with the P90…ah…told her we'd be back shortly." Jack hissed and clamped a hand over the throbbing wound at the lower right side of his abdomen. Daniel gave him a worried look as Jack slammed his head back against the dirt. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself to breathe.

"Let's fall back….too close for comfort here." Daniel and Teal'c nodded and each grabbed him by an arm and hoisted him to his feet and started back towards where he had left Sam as the bombardment of mortars resumed.

….

Sam groaned as the sky overhead turned dark, she knew this was coming but had hoped they would be back through the gate before the skies let loose. She looked up as the first drops fell, a heavy rain was about to set in which would only make things worse. Surveying her surroundings she really couldn't find anything that would provide sufficient shelter.

The brush to her left rustled loudly, someone was approaching her position. Her fingers closed around the P90 in her lap and she slipped it just inside the jacket to hide it to some degree. The rustling grew louder and she could hear light chatter, she relaxed realizing it was Colonel Miller's voice.

"Colonel…" she called towards them as they stepped into the small clearing. Their guns had raised and immediately had gone on alert when they spotted the body in front of them. Miller turned towards the voice.

"Major…where is…" before he could finish Teal'c and Daniel emerged opposite Miller supporting a not so chipper Jack. Jack shrugged Daniel off and forced the pain to the back of his mind as he regained control of his body.

"Miller…you don't look so good." Jack nodded his eyes catching the hint of blood on Miller's sleeve and under his arm. Miller returned the look as he noticed the large patch of blood slowly spreading over Jack's upper thigh.

"Neither do you."

"Yeah…well…" Jack shrugged and nodded at Rollins' pack in question.

"We're going to set up a line of claymores, just try to hold them back while you get to the gate."

"Ah…Reynolds, glad you could make the party…" Jack smiled over at his friend, obviously attempting to hide the pain he was in with conversation. The loud gasp and strained cry caught their attention. The sound of bone on bone scraping made them all grit their teeth. Daniel and Teal'c had set to the task of setting Sam's broken leg and were beginning to rig a splint.

"Looks like I'm taking over the party." Reynolds countered quickly turning the attention away from the rest of SG1.

"How's that?" Jack and Miller both quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"I was given orders to send anyone severely injured, that'd be you two and Major Carter, back to the gate immediately. Rollins gave us an explanation as to the extent of Miller's injury and that Carter was also injured. There's a medical team waiting at the gate for you on the other side." Reynolds spoke matter-of-factly and gave the colonel's little room to argue the point. They were both hard asses but they both had to have some ounce of common sense, or maybe they didn't.

Another pained cry and Jack's open mouth quickly shut as his attention left the argument he was half-tempted to pursue and fell once again on his team. Sam had dug her fingers into the mud her hands clenched in fists as Daniel and Teal'c worked as diligently as possible to complete the splint.

"Right…well, don't get our asses killed Colonel." With that Jack left them and joined his team as Daniel and Teal'c pulled Sam to her feet.

"Miller…"

"Yeah, yeah…" he waved off Reynolds' questioning gaze and headed to join SG1.

"Okay Rollins, I want you and Baker to run these claymores. We'll fall back and place another set around the wood's line at the gate." Reynolds pointed the two men off and they left quickly and quietly.

He and the other two members of his team turned towards SG1 and Miller.

"Alright let's get on the move."

….

By the time they reached the gate Jack was barely able to move on his own. Reynolds had placed himself under one of Jack's arms helping support him. Daniel and Teal'c made light work of helping Sam. Miller was still fully capable of helping himself but his breathing was more labored than necessary and the wet coughing he had taken to was a sign that things were definitely getting worse.

The group settled at the DHD and Reynolds had just ordered his men to set the next line when a series of explosions caught everyone's attention. Rollins had obviously seen fit to trip the claymores. They all waited a tense minute before the radios clicked and Rollins called back to the gate.

"First line seems to have worked; they're falling back and taking cover. We're on our way back to the gate." The unmoved look Reynolds gave his men told them to carry out his orders and set the line.

"Alright Jones, dial the gate." Reynolds called over to the young red headed captain. He followed orders and started the dialing process. As the gate sprang to life everyone couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief and once again Sam was supported by her 'brothers' and they wasted little time getting her up the steps and through the gate. Jack and Miller found their way through next and the gate disengaged.

The medical team was buzzing around SG1 and SG9's injured CO. Janet made short time in ordering Sam away for x-rays and she turned her attention on the two Colonels now standing arm over arm before her.

"You two look horrible." She spoke quietly as the rather large amount of blood that had seeped from O'Neill's abdomen caught her attention. She heard Miller choke and could see he was looking slightly blue. Before Hammond even had a chance to question either of the men they had been whisked away and he was left in the gate room with two very concerned team members.

"Where is Reynolds' team and the rest of SG9?" He glanced back up the ramp as if expecting them to be there.

"They stayed behind to make sure Rollins and Baker made it back to the gate safely. I would expect them within the next thirty minutes." Daniel answered almost as if programmed to and glanced around the gate room and up into the control room.

"Where's Nekah?" He turned to Hammond.

"She was resting in the infirmary; I'm sure by now she's aware of everything going on. She's done little but ask about you and Major Carter since she arrived." Hammond let out a sigh and could see the archaeologist and Jaffa all but bounce at the overwhelming urge to follow and find out just how their friends were doing.

"Go ahead, we can debrief later." Hammond ushered them towards the door with his hand.

"Thank you GeneralHammond." Teal'c nodded and Daniel mimicked his actions and they both vanished before George had the opportunity to call them back.

Walking briskly down the hall Daniel shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and discovered a palm sized round device. He pulled it out and looked it over recognizing it as the object Sam held earlier. Teal'c tilted his head

"What do you suppose it is?" Daniel asked quietly as they rounded the corner towards the infirmary.

"It appears to be a healing device, though it seems to have been altered in some way." Teal'c extended his hand taking it from Daniel and rolling it in his hands to reveal a knob and dashes to indicate increments.

"Maybe Nekah will know." Daniel gestured towards the doors in front of them. They glanced briefly in the direction of the OR and then towards the X-ray room. They knew it would be some time before Janet or anyone with any real answers would show up and they reluctantly left what would have been their perch for the next however many hours to find Nekah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Not exactly how I wanted the chapter to go but I'm happy with it.


End file.
